Love Me Like You Do
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Soonyoung tukang bercanda. Dan laki-laki itu selalu kasar jika mengajaknya berhubungan. Dan Jihoon selalu akan menyerah di bawah kendali, bersama napas putus-putus dan seprai ranjang yang tidak lagi rapi. "Kamu tahu, aku sekarang lagi coba belajar jadi pacar yang baik." – Soonyoung. (SOONHOON/PWP/SLASH/Vignette) R-15. DON'T BE SILENT READER UFF!
**Disclaimer** : SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No advantages taken, no copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Jihoon pernah mendengar, bahwa laki-laki dengan selera humor baik pasti akan pelan-pelan dalam memperlakukan pasangannya, karena mereka menganggap candaan saja di atas segala sesuatu, apalagi dengan orang yang mereka sayang. Jihoon rasanya mau tertawa. Pelan darimana; dia rasa mereka hanya mengada-ada dan hanya membuat argumen tanpa riset sesungguhnya karena itu seratus persen bualan.

Soonyoung tukang bercanda. Tapi laki-laki itu selalu kasar jika mengajaknya berhubungan. Dan Jihoon selalu akan menyerah di bawah kendali, bersama napas putus-putus dan seprai ranjang yang tidak lagi rapi.

* * *

 **Love Me Like You Do  
** _-Azura Eve-_

.

((Pesenan kak **RePanda98** yg udah dari jaman baheula dan aku dengan songongnya baru ngasih sekarang. Ya, aku emang sempet pepura amnesia soalnya bikin fik r-15 itu kudu bertapa lama(?). Sori sekali lagi kak, dan jangan timpuk kalo isinya ga hangat seperti chicken Mingyu di _13 Castaway Boys_ muahaha. #udah))

.

 **Length** : Vignette (2.005 words)

 **Pairing** : SoonHoon

 **Genre(s)** : PWP, Romance, lil Humor

 **Rating** : R-15

 **Summary** : Soonyoung mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang stres dengan tugas akhir, main ke rumah pacarnya, Jihoon.

.

.

 **Warning(s)** : AU; PWP; porn without plot(!); vulgar!language(!); no-other-scenes except-sex-thingies(!); dominator!Soonyoung x slut!Jihoon; dirty-talk(s); blow-job; fingering; cheesy like cheese, ew; self-beta.

.

 **Ps** : KUMOHON. PLEASE. ONEGAI. JEBALYO. Buat kalian yg belum legal atau dibawah 15, aku minta untuk langsung close-tab dan cari ff lain, apapun, selain _ini_ untuk dibaca karna ini bukan konsumsi kalian. List stories-ku banyak rating K dan T, bisa pilih manapun. Aku hanya nggak mau buat kalian rusak sebelum waktunya. Satusatunya alasan kenapa aku pub ini sementara tau risikonya, karna kak panda dan aku samasama udah ngalamin usia pendewasaan. Jadi, tolong pahamin apa yg kumaksud di sini. Bukannya aku _gimana_ atau _gimana_. #yha.

.

 **Play Now** : _Love Me Like You Do – Ellie Goulding, Love Me Harder – Ariana Grande ft. The Weeknd, Pillow Talk – Zayn Malek._ ((liat dari sini aja pasti tau kan ini ff isinya apaan.))

* * *

Malam itu mereka bertemu karena jadwal Soonyoung sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir menuntutnya untuk lebih sering bertatapmuka dengan dosen pembimbing daripada pacarnya sendiri. Jadi, saat stres benar-benar menumpuk dan membuatnya gila sendiri, yang bisa dia lakukan adalah memaki karena dosen selalu benar sementara mahasiswa ladangnya salah. Saat tiba, laki-laki itu berkata terang-terangan, di depan pintu losmen pacarnya: "Aku mau seks."

Jihoon ingin menolak, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia juga rindu. Dan sebanyak apapun keluhannya tentang betapa tidak sopan pacarnya sekarang, dia tak pernah bisa mengungkapkan bahwa dia tak menyukainya. Terkadang, beberapa kalimat jorok bisa memancing fantasi yang menyenangkan.

* * *

Soonyoung tak mengambil banyak waktu untuk menyegarkan badan dan pikirannya dengan mandi karena dia telah kembali dengan baju yang sudah diganti serta beberapa tetes air yang jatuh dari anak-anak rambutnya.

Jihoon tersentak saat ada lengan melingkari pinggangnya. Dia nyaris menumpahkan susu cair yang dituangnya ke dalam gelas. Dan bergidik saat ada napas hangat menimpa tengkuknya yang tak dilapisi apapun.

"Err. Soonyoung?" panggilnya. "Kau tidak mau makan malam dulu ...?"

Soonyoung berujar dengan suara rendah. "Itu bisa nanti. Aku butuh kamu sekarang."

Jihoon dipaksa berbalik. Wajahnya ditangkup dalam satu gerakan. Soonyoung mengamati wajah pacarnya lekat-lekat dan segera menepis jarak. Bibirnya terpaut erat di atas bibir pacarnya.

"Khh."

Soonyoung menyeringai, lalu dia memperdalam ciuman. Tangannya berpindah, merangkul erat pinggul pacarnya dan membuat mereka makin lekat. Jihoon kaku pada awalnya, namun seiring waktu dia menjadi terbawa dalam suasana dan leher Soonyoung diraih agar tak berjarak meski hanya seinci.

Mereka bercumbu. Menjambak rambut satu sama lain. Soonyoung merilis ciuman tiba-tiba dan Jihoon menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku tahu kita tidak bisa selesai hanya sampai pembukaan, jadi ayo pindah ke kamarmu."

* * *

Jihoon memalingkan pandangan ketika kamarnya tak sesuai harapan. Buku partitur berserakan di mana-mana, dan pembungkus makanan kecil terselip di sudut meja. Mematikan lampu bukanlah alternatif karena Soonyoung lebih suka memandang Jihoon berbaring di bawahnya dengan jelas.

"... Terserahlah." Soonyoung mengangkat bahu. "Lagipula yang kita butuhkan hanya ranjangmu."

Jihoon mengerutkan bibir karena dia masih berusaha mencerna maksud perkataan pacarnya.

Soonyoung bergegas. Tubuh pacarnya dibanting ke permukaan kasur dan Jihoon mengaduh karena dia tak mengantisipasi. "Sakit, hei."

"Sori." ucapnya ringkas. "Tapi aku ingin cepat-cepat."

Jihoon membuang muka. Soonyoung membuka pakaian atasnya. Harum sabun botolan Jihoon menguar dari tubuh laki-laki itu dan membuat rongga olfaktori Jihoon terangsang. "Kau harum."

"Kau pasti lebih suka aroma asliku." Soonyoung bertutur bangga.

Jihoon mendecak, dan dia mengangkat bahu. "Mau kuservis dulu? Atau langsung?" tanyanya.

Soonyoung menepuk kepalanya. "Jadilah pacar yang pengertian dan buat aku melupakan dosen sialan itu."

Tangan Jihoon merayap untuk mengendurkan celana training pacarnya. Soonyoung mengamati tanpa sedetikpun melepas perhatian. Jihoon memerah; alasan satu, karena dia malu pada hal-hal kecil yang diberikan pacarnya dan dua, karena dia menemukan kelamin Soonyoung tegak berdiri di depan wajahnya yang hanya berjarak seinci.

"Eww. Kamu sudah berpikir jorok sejak masih di kampus, ya?" Jihoon memutar matanya.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat lakukan."

"Iya, bawel." Jihoon membuat gerakan naik-turun sementara Soonyoung mendesah sendiri. Laki-laki itu bermaksud untuk menggoda pacarnya dan tangannya meremas testis Soonyoung tanpa banyak berpikir. Soonyoung menggeram, tapi gairahnya tak berkurang dan malah menanjak lebih lagi. "Oi, sakit!"

Jihoon menjulurkan lidah, lalu membawa kelamin Soonyoung masuk ke mulutnya. Soonyoung berusaha menyesuaikan dengan kehangatan yang melingkupi, dan tangannya menangkup kepala pacarnya untuk beberapa kendali. Jihoon menjilat pelan-pelan, dan mulai memajumundurkan kepalanya; tempo yang perlahan di awal dan menjadi lebih cepat kemudian.

"Kamu masih pintar, hmm." Soonyoung berkata, terputus-putus, tapi Jihoon mampu mendengarnya dengan jelas di telinga. "Kan kamu yang ajari." Dia membalas sambil tetap mengulum milik pacarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Soonyoung meledak dan maninya melimpah di dalam rongga mulut Jihoon. Jihoon tersedak dan dia tidak bisa mengelak kecuali menelan mani pacarnya. "Kalau mau datang bilang dulu, dong!" omelnya, setelah dia menyesuaikan diri.

Soonyoung membawanya ke dalam pelukan dan mencium puncak kepalanya setelah usai dengan efek ejakulasi. "Maaf, oke. Aku tidak sepeka itu."

Jihoon mengesah. "Gantian. Kalau kamu mengecewakan, aku minta putus."

Soonyoung memasang mata tajam. "Kamu menantangku, eh?"

Jihoon bersiul tapi pipinya merah lagi.

* * *

Soonyoung paling suka seks dengan beberapa pakaian yang masih melekat. Menurutnya itu seksi dan sangat epik. Jadi, Jihoon hanya akan diturunkan celananya sampai ke paha bawah dan pakaian atasnya hanya dibuka sampai perut putihnya yang terlihat.

Jihoon punya suara indah, dan Soonyoung sangat suka suaranya terutama jika mereka sedang melakukan ini berdua. Dia memancing Jihoon untuk vokal, meneriakkan namanya, karena laki-laki itu pelit dalam mengungkapkan perasaan dan membuat orang bertanya-tanya apa dia benar-benar peduli.

Tangan Jihoon meremas permukaan seprai saat Soonyoung menarik puting kanannya kuat-kuat.

"Mana? Bukannya kamu mau minta putus? Kok, mukamu malah kesenangan?" Soonyoung menggoda, tapi tak sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Jihoon cemberut karena dia tak bisa lari dari kenyataan. "Cuma dorongan alami. Nanti kalau kita sudah selesai juga aku pasti bakal cari alasan biar kita putus."

Soonyoung mencibir, "Laki-laki lain belum tentu sesabar itu untuk selalu melakukan persiapan sebelum masuk, loh."

"... Aku bakal cari sampai dapat."

"Kamu sudah menemukannya, Jihoon."

"Hah?"

Jihoon bangkit dari posisinya, sementara Soonyoung menciumnya dan dia berkata dalam ciuman, "Aku. Aku satu-satunya orang itu."

Jihoon membuat pacarnya terguling dan posisi mereka sekarang berubah. Jihoon di atas sementara Soonyoung di bawah. "Apa yang kamu rencanakan?" Soonyoung bertanya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu." Tapi tangannya menelusur permukaan kulit pacarnya. Soonyoung merinding, ketika jari telunjuk Jihoon mengusap-usap permukaan perutnya, turun, turun ke bawah sampai dia berhenti di kelamin pacarnya yang terbungkus celana dalam.

"Cepat sekali berdiri laginya." Jihoon berkomentar.

Soonyoung mencekal tangan Jihoon dan membanting pacarnya ke kasur sehingga posisi mereka dengan cepat berubah kembali. "Nakal sekali. Siapa yang mengajarimu jadi binal begini?"

Jihoon menggembungkan pipi. Menunjuk wajah Soonyoung. Dan Soonyoung hanya tertawa hingga puas alih-alih merasa tersinggung.

* * *

"Di mana kamu menyimpan lubrikan?" Soonyoung menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, memandang sekeliling kamar Jihoon yang tak ubahnya kapal pecah. Dia datang dengan stres dan masuk ke kamar Jihoon seperti dihadiahi stres tambahan. Jadi dia berharap Jihoon tak banyak permintaan dan membuat stresnya berkurang dengan seks yang menyenangkan.

Jihoon terengah-engah, membuka matanya yang terkatup. Sebab dia telah mendapat pelepasannya dengan servis Soonyoung barusan. "Laci nakas. Buka saja."

"Masih punya kondom juga kan?" Soonyoung sibuk mencari.

"Tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sudah tidak punya? Kamu mau pergi beli ke apotek lalu kembali melanjutkannya? Aku keburu tidur."

Soonyoung berhasil mendapatkan lubrikan dan seplastik kondom baru yang Jihoon kubur di bawah banyak benda-benda tidak penting yang menjubeli laci nakasnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kamu masih menyimpan stok," katanya.

Jihoon akan membuka pakaian atasnya tapi ditahan. "Aku yang pegang kendali di sini. Jangan melampaui atau kuhukum kamu tidak bisa jalan tiga hari. Pilih mana?"

"Oh yaaa?" Jihoon benar-benar menantang. "Kalau begitu, aku pilih tidak bisa jalan tiga hari, dong. Sepertinya seru. Nanti aku bisa minta gendong ke mana-mana."

Soonyoung mengangkat betis Jihoon ke atas dan itu memperlihatkan 'akses masuk' Jihoon terpampang nyata. Botol lubrikan dibuka, bunyinya nyaring dan Soonyoung tak ambil peduli saat tutupnya menggelinding ke bawah kasur. Jarinya menggali beberapa lubrikan, dan segera melumeri bagian privat Jihoon dengan tindakan penuh presisi.

Jihoon meremas lengan Soonyoung karena entah bagaimana, laki-laki itu sangat indah di saat-saat seperti sekarang. "Sudah, masukkan saja penismu sekarang. Kelamaan."

Soonyoung tekun mengerjakan dan tak memakan rayuan pacarnya sama sekali. "Tidak boleh. Nanti kamu kesakitan di tengah jalan. Aku juga yang disalahkan."

Setelah rampung memoles lubrikan, Soonyoung melumuri jari-jarinya juga. Dia mengarahkan satu digit dan masuk pelan-pelan untuk menusuk pacarnya. "Kita sudah tidak melakukannya berapa lama, sih? Kok, seperti di dalam sini rindu jari-jariku, ya."

Jihoon mengerutkan dahi. "Cukup lama." Dia menggerung saat jari pertama Soonyoung mencapai pangkal dan menyentuh dinding dalamnya. "Aahh."

Soonyoung menyeringai, "Dasar munafik. Tadi sok-sokan bilang aku harus makan malam dulu, tapi sekarang jadi seperti kucing betina minta kawin."

"Berisik, ih." Jihoon menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri karena Soonyoung betah mendiamkan jarinya tanpa berbuat lebih lanjut. "Lanjutiiin." Dia merajuk.

Soonyoung memasukkan jari kedua, Jihoon masih bisa menikmati. Jari ketiga, Jihoon mulai tersentak dan saat pacarnya menggerakkan tiga jarinya bersamaan, Jihoon meremas seprai cukup kencang.

"Sakit?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Uum. Tapi enak." Jihoon memejamkan mata, merasakan sensasi jari pacarnya yang keluar-masuk dengan tempo cepat.

"Kamu sudah terbiasa, aku masuk sekarang saja, ya?" Karena daritadi sebenarnya Soonyoung sudah tak tahan mau maju ke langkah utama, tapi dia sengaja menunggu karena ingin membuat Jihoon merasa nyaman terlebih dahulu.

Soonyoung membuka bungkus kondom dan melapisi kelaminnya dengan material karet tersebut. Setelah itu, dia melapisinya lagi dengan lubrikan.

Pandangan mereka bertemu ketika Soonyoung merilis ciuman entah keberapa dan Jihoon membuka matanya. "Lihat aku. Jangan alihkan pandanganmu kemanapun selain aku." Soonyoung berujar dominatif.

Jihoon menatap matanya tapi dia masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas bagaimana penis pacarnya membobol masuk. Pengalaman seksnya dengan Soonyoung tak pernah menyenangkan, tapi dia percaya bahwa bukan maksud pacarnya untuk membuatnya sakit. Lagipula, berhubungan seks berarti harus ada yang memberi dan menerima, bukannya?

Soonyoung menautkan alis dan berpikir bahwa dia harus lebih sering-sering melakukannya bersama Jihoon karena jika tidak, Jihoon akan terus tidak terbiasa.

"Sempit banget, Jihoon."

Jihoon membanting wajahnya ke samping, "Kenapa kamu ngomong jorok melulu sih?" tanyanya.

Mereka sekarang benar-benar terhubung karena kelamin Soonyoung sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya ke dalam tubuh Jihoon. Soonyoung memberi kecupan kecil; di sudut pelipisnya, kelopak matanya, hidungnya, lehernya, dan ke sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan liur. "Habis kalau aku memujimu cantik, nanti kamu ngambek terus suruh _udahan_."

Jihoon mendengus, betisnya mengikat pinggul belakang pacarnya erat-erat. "Kamu boleh gerak sekarang."

Soonyoung melakukannya dengan lembut. Sangat-sangat lembut seperti mengalahkan lembutnya kain linen baru cuci. Jihoon merasakan inci demi inci kelamin pacarnya bergesekan dengan tubuhnya, membuat friksi aneh yang menagih langkah selanjutnya.

"Soon ... young." Jihoon memanggil. Soonyoung mengendus perpotongan leher pacarnya dan bibirnya berhenti tepat di depan telinga pacarnya. "Iya, Jihoonie Sayang." Pinggulnya tak berhenti memompa.

Jihoon tak bisa berhenti mendesah karena di setiap tusukan, Soonyoung membuatnya bergelinjang. "J-jangan terlalu dalam ..."

Soonyoung malah tertarik untuk melakukan kebalikannya karena dia menghentak lebih kuat. Prostat Jihoon digempur habis dan pacarnya sudah melepaskan ejakulasinya tiga kali. "A-aku lelah ..."

"Jangan tidur dulu, Jihoon. Aku masih belum datang." Soonyoung menjadi pihak yang benar-benar mendominasi dan dia bergerak aktif sementara pacarnya sudah kehilangan setengah energi dan hanya bisa mengikuti permainannya dengan pasif. Napas Jihoon habis dan tenaganya seperti dikuras. "Sebentar lagi ..."

Soonyoung mempercepat tempo gerakannya dan akhirnya tiba juga. Betis Jihoon meluncur dari pinggul pacarnya dan terkulai di atas kasur. Saat membuka kondom, maninya tumpah ruah ke atas seprai tanpa persiapan.

Mereka tak cukup peduli dengan kekacauan tambahan karena sama-sama puas dengan malam ini.

* * *

Jihoon sudah mengumpulkan napas dan kesadarannya perlahan-lahan kembali. Soonyoung berbaring di sampingnya dengan pandangan terpaku ke langit-langit kamarnya.

"Tumben banget kamu nggak buru-buru kayak biasanya?" tanya Jihoon.

Soonyoung tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kamu tahu, aku sekarang lagi coba belajar jadi pacar yang baik."

Jihoon memutar bolamatanya, "Kenapa nggak dari dulu-dulu saja? Kalau ngeseks, kamu selalu bikin aku tersiksa, tahu."

Soonyoung merengkuhnya dalam dekapan. "Sori. Itu karena aku bebal dan kamu tahu fakta itu lebih dari siapapun." ucapnya. "Tapi, Jihoon,"

Jihoon menggerung. Suaranya menjadi lebih besar karena dia bersembunyi di dalam dada pacarnya.

"Skripsiku sudah bisa maju ke sidang bulan depan. Jadi kurasa tidak lama lagi aku bisa diwisuda."

Jihoon mengangkat kepalanya, berkedip dua kali, dan Soonyoung memamerkan senyuman khasnya yang lebar dan sangat menghibur. "Ayo kita tinggal bersama setelah itu. Aku sudah siapkan losmen, tidak cukup besar sih, tapi kurasa kamu akan menyukainya. Aku juga sudah dapat panggilan kerja dari beberapa perusahaan. Posisinya lumayan. Kalau aku bekerja lebih keras, aku sudah bisa promosi dan dapat pangkat baru."

Soonyoung benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh. Jihoon mencubit ujung hidung pacarnya. "Apa kamu lupa kalau aku masih SMA?"

(Pada akhirnya, Jihoon menyukai Soonyoung apa adanya; entah dia bersikap kasar atau lembut karena dua-duanya punya sisi positif-negatif masing-masing.)

(Sisi negatif dari Soonyoung yang menjadi lembut adalah, pola pikirnya juga berjalan jadi lebih lamban.)

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

 **zula's note:**

UDAH. AKU. NGGAK. SANGGUP. LAGI.  
NGGAK LAGI. AKU KAPOK. AKU GAMAU LAGI NERIMA PESENAN PWP. MENDING GUE STRUGGLING NULIS FLUFF KUPUKUPU MUNTAH PELANGI THAN R-15 KARNA YAAA, INI BUTUH PERJUANGAN LEBIH TERNYATA. TT  
tapi kak panda ... eotteokkhae, apa ini menuhin harapan ato cuma ecekecek? aku tak pengalaman okeh. :v

ps; dan ini fik porno banget sumpah. gue cuma proofread sambil lewat soalnya kok gakuat yaa liat aura dom soonyoung(?)  
ps2; entahlah kalian mau bilang ini sinting atau apa krn aku juga baru nyadar tapi aku ngerjain fik ini hari selasa, waktu itu jam 12 malam dan roommate ku lagi tidur ((karna ya siapa org gila yg masih melek jam segitu heol)) abis aku kepikiran utangku ke kak panda ga dilunaslunasin sementara aku mau hiatus lagi abis ini mueheh. DAN YAK! SIAPA SI GILA YG NULIS PORNO DISAAT TEMENNYA LAGI TIDUR GUE RASA ITU CUMAN GUE TT  
ps3; ... untung aja dia tidurnya pulas macem beruang kutub hibernasi. lah kalo tetiba dia bangun trus liat layar kompi gue entahlah. maybe i get doomed. ((atau mungkin dia emang ngeliat, soalnya pas aku balik ke kamar kita abis ke toilet bentar, kursor aku agak berubah. ;_;))  
ps4; lubrikan itu pelumas. aku pake kata ini soalnya pelumas itu somehow kesannya kek oli mobil. #apasih.  
ps5; judulnya ga jauh beda ((pornonya)), soalnya yeah itu nyomot dari lagunya mbak ellie _love me like you do_. dan lagu itu porno abis oke.  
ps6; tapi entah kenapa ya, lagu itu semacem nagih di telinga loh.  
ps7; alasannya yaa karna sesuatu berbau seksualitas itu emang mancing kita buat merasa senang. otak kita kan memproduksi serotonin tuh, kalo kita baca/dengar/nonton yg 'begini', serotonin itu akan diproduksi lebih banyak dan kita ngerasa nyaman. tapi kalo terlalu sering, ini bisa bahaya. dan bahayanya lebih daripada narkotika, soalnya kalo otak kita udh kerendam zat ini, bukan ga mungkin kita jadi tunagrahita. otak kita terbagi tiga; otak mamalia, otak reptil, dan neo korteks; nah, serotonin ((kalo kadarnya tinggi)) bakal ambil alih neo korteks dan otak mamalia kita, dan yg kesisa tinggal otak reptil. otak reptil itu mengendalikan emosi, tapi kalo dia megang kendali lebih banyak, konsekuensinya org bisa berperilaku agresif dan impulsif. itulah kenapa aku ngelarang kalian dibawah usia legal utk baca ok. ga percaya silakan tanya orang dewasa yg kalian kenal.  
ps8; aku cuman mau kasihtau aja.  
ps9; DAN MAAPKAN HYUNG SONGONG INI DEDEK JIHUNIE SWEETY, AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD MEMBUATMU JADI JALANG. TT  
ps10; ... tapi masa ya, gue kepikiran nulis meanie yg beginian. versi bdsm. #WOOYY.  
ps11; _spring's gone by chance_ belum jadi apdet lagi kan jadinya. TT  
ps12; bentar. psnya gue ganti jadi JANGAN JADI SILENT ATAU GUE HANTUIN LU PADA HAHAHAHAH #apasih.


End file.
